1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor that has a special feature in the structure for securing the motor to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Stepping motors that are directly secured to a circuit board are well known (See, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-66161). In this structure, current conducting terminal pins are arranged at the end surface of the stepping motor, which is then secured to the circuit board by soldering the current conducting terminal pins directly to the circuit board.